<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monochrome Rose - Surprise by Same_old_cliche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280270">Monochrome Rose - Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Same_old_cliche/pseuds/Same_old_cliche'>Same_old_cliche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Same_old_cliche/pseuds/Same_old_cliche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss should have known letting Ruby plan the date wouldn't go as expected.... but that usually wasn't a bad thing either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monochrome Rose - Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she made her finishing touches to her makeup, Weiss heard the telltale knock signaling her girlfriends had arrived.</p>
<p>“I'll be there in a second!” she yelled.</p>
<p>She gave herself a quick once over in her mirror before making her way quickly down the stairs and to the door. She opened the door to not quite what she'd been expecting. Both her significant others stood on the other side of the threshold. Blake was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a graphic tee covered partly by an unbuttoned plaid long sleeve shirt and holding a shoulder bag. It was when she looked to her shorter girlfriend Ruby’s attire that she'd been caught off guard. Ruby looked as if she was going out on an expedition for a few days; she was wearing cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt and tee shirt similarly to Blake, but the most concerning thing was the enormous backpack she had on.</p>
<p>“We are still going for a picnic, correct?” Weiss asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Blake gave her a weak smile while Ruby beamed with happiness nodding quickly.</p>
<p>“The spot I found is just a quick hike into the hills! So while you look super pretty you might want to cover your legs a bit more.” Ruby stated excitedly.</p>
<p>Weiss sighed, her hopes dashed. She'd thought they would be going to the beautiful park in town, but she guessed it was her own fault for leaving the planning to Ruby if she wanted something simple. While caught off guard this kind of thing was nothing new. She was just happy to spend the day together it didn't matter where the went.</p>
<p>She cracked a small smile, rolling her eyes and saying, “Alright, go wait in the living room and let me go change.”</p>
<p>As they came in, Weiss gave them a small peck on the lips before going back upstairs to her room. The two of them made their way to the couch, slipping off their bags and shoes and setting them by the door. It didn't take long for Weiss to make her way back down with her new outfit and a small travel bag of her own, opting to swap her sundress and sandals for a pure black tank top, some light blue jeans and a pair of comfortable hiking shoes. They had planned to stay at Blake's after their picnic so she had made sure to pack enough clothes including her new somewhat risqué swimsuit as well as a spare in case Ruby forgot again. As she set her bag by the others she gave it one last glance, who was she kidding Ruby wouldn't forget she'd brought it in case she chickened out. With a small sigh she went to the kitchen and pulled a large premade lunchbox out and heading to where her girlfriends waited smiling as the lovely girls looked at her. They blushed at her new and more form fitting attire.</p>
<p>“I'm all ready to go.” She said, giggling at the small pause before snapping out of their staring and clambering to stand up.</p>
<p>It was no secret that Weiss was always irritated by the amount of catcalls and flirting she got, but she still could never get enough of the sheer love struck look her girlfriends had whenever they saw her. She cleared her throat, once again snapping Ruby and Blake from their trance.</p>
<p>“A-um y-yeah lets go!” Ruby stammered.</p>
<p>Blake only nodded, both their faces becoming flush from being caught not only once but twice in succession. They made their way back outside and to Ruby's van, Weiss grabbing a windbreaker on the way out. Ruby opened up the back so everybody could put their bags inside. They all piled into the front of the van, Ruby was in the driver's seat and Blake was in the passenger’s leaving Weiss in the somewhat cramped seat between them.</p>
<p>“Wo-hoo let's goooooo!!!” Ruby shouted as the vehicle roared to life.</p>
<p>It didn't take long before they reached Vale National Park. The parking lot was near empty save for a few cars as Ruby parked. They quickly got out, doing some small stretches as they did. Blake smirked seeing Weiss' face turn pink as she stared at her while she stretched slowly, she couldn't help but tease her cute girlfriend. </p>
<p>“If you're done checking out Blake's toned… well everything we can get going.” Ruby whispered into Weiss' ear, having snuck up on her while she was distracted.</p>
<p>Weiss struggled to deny the accusation, unable to form a coherent thought after being caught before shouting, “SH-SHUT UP!!” her face beet red.</p>
<p>Ruby snickered as Blake walked over to Weiss kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>“I think it's cute when you stare. It let's me know you find me attractive,” Blake started, before smacking her girlfriend's behind, “you look pretty good yourself babe.”</p>
<p>Weiss jumped at the sudden contact before turning to glare daggers at the raven haired girl. Ruby was about to lose it until Weiss grabbed Blake's collar and pulled her down into a heated but gentle kiss.</p>
<p>After a second Weiss pulled back and said, “That is how attracted I am to you so don't you ever forget it.”</p>
<p>Ruby stared in shock as Weiss released Blake's collar causing her to stagger; her face was just as red as Weiss’ and her feline ears pressed flat to her scalp in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Even Ruby was blushing as she accidentally voiced her thoughts aloud, “That was hot..”</p>
<p>“We should get to our picnic it's almost noon.” Weiss tried to say calmly.</p>
<p>Ruby and Blake just nodded before moving to the back of the van. As they grabbed their things, Ruby told them about where they were going. The park was a really popular camping and hiking spot, and Ruby had spent all week trying to find the perfect spot for them. Blake and Weiss smiled, listening to the youngest of them ramble as they started their hike.</p>
<p>“By the way, I have a surprise for you guys after the picnic!” Ruby exclaimed.</p>
<p>Weiss cocked an eyebrow and looked at Blake, who just shook her head just as clueless. </p>
<p>“You'll love it I promise.” Ruby ensured them.</p>
<p>Blake smiled. “If you came up with it I am sure we will, right Weiss?” Blake asked, looking at the white haired girl.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Weiss said.</p>
<p>After about twenty minutes of walking and small talk, the trio made their way to a beautiful clearing overlooking a small valley speckled with trees. The sky was clear as the sun shined over the clearing. The trees swayed lightly in the wind evening the temperature out wonderfully. It truly felt as Ruby had described it, the perfect spot.</p>
<p>“This is incredible Ruby!” Blake said looking back at the girl.</p>
<p>“It is quite marvelous…” Weiss said in awe.</p>
<p>Ruby turned to face them. “Only the best for my lovely ladies," she said in an attempt to be suave.</p>
<p>She thought she'd nailed it until she heard laughter start coming from Blake and then from Weiss.</p>
<p>Between breaths Blake barely managed to say, “I-I'm really pft sorry hun but that was so cheesy hahaha…”</p>
<p>“It was supposed to be romantic.” Ruby pouted.<br/>
The laughing died down as Weiss spoke. “We know, sweetheart, and we wouldn't have it any other way,” she said, reaching down and holding Ruby's hand as she leaned in to kiss the cute younger girl.</p>
<p>Ruby melted into the kiss slightly opening her mouth to allow her girlfriend's tongue to slip in. After what felt all too short, Weiss pulled back, still holding Ruby's hand. She let out an unhappy whine at the loss of contact until Blake took the redhead's other hand and pulled her into a somewhat heated kiss of her own. Weiss sighed in content at the sight, leaning into Ruby and softly kissing her neck. There was another whine, this one more excited and needy before she reluctantly pulled herself away. All their faces flushed as they panted lightly. Weiss tried to lean in again to steal another kiss before Ruby stopped her.</p>
<p>“Wait! As much as I'd love to, we're in public, remember?!” Ruby said, not so convincingly.</p>
<p>Weiss' face turned beet red and stared at the ground.</p>
<p>‘I can't believe I lost my sense of public decency so quick all because of a kiss,’ she thought, slowly looking up to Ruby's lips, then to her eyes as she felt her face heat more, a low growl beginning to pool in her throat. ‘Ahh her eyes too… those beautiful silver pools… they're to blame as well, and that velvet tongue and silky-'</p>
<p>Blake sighed, interrupting Weiss' thoughts.</p>
<p> “She's right. Besides we have all this food that we have to eat,” she said, gesturing to the bags. </p>
<p>They began to unpack their picnic the awkwardness quickly being drowned out by their returning excitement. Ruby set down the blanket and cushions as Weiss took out dishes and cutlery after which they helped Blake take out the food and drinks. Soon they were all set. They looked at their handy work Weiss had brought salads and dressings, a fruit salad, some separate strawberries and some pastries such as macaroons and scones for herself and Blake and different kinds of cookies for Ruby. Blake brought her homemade chicken wraps and a salmon one for herself. Ruby had brought what she'd called her “super bean taco dip" as well as some tortilla chips. As for drinks there was the water Weiss and Ruby brought as well as the tea Blake and Weiss brought, and some juice flavor packs Ruby had brought. They began their meal idly talking about their week or tv shows or books.</p>
<p>“I'm so happy we were finally able to get together, the past couple weeks have been hell, between finals and work we've barely seen each other,” Blake started, before looking over to Ruby and continuing, “Especially you. You're not working you're self two hard right? It's really unhealthy to burn yourself out like you did back in high school, at least Weiss and I have been relaxing and going out for coffee between breaks, but we've hardly seen you the past couple weeks.”</p>
<p>Ruby looked at the concern on Blake and Weiss' faces and smiled. “I appreciate the concern girls, but trust me I'm fine I've just been working on some big pieces for Yang. She asked me to do some merch designs for the band and stuff, and she even stayed over to help. You know she wouldn't let that happen again. Between working on this picnic spot, the designs for Yang and everywhere she dragged me, as well as your surprise I’ve just been busy.”</p>
<p>After a moment their expressions softened after the time they spent together they could tell she wasn't lying.<br/>
“Speaking of finals, how'd they go?” Ruby asked.</p>
<p>“We passed, of course. After graduation next month I'll officially be in charge of Schnee Industries, though Winter and Mother plan to stay on to help for the next few months.” Weiss said.</p>
<p>“Congratulations! What about you Blake, what's your plan?” Ruby asked, popping another strawberry into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Actually, Weiss offered to help me set up a shop of my own! It'll be a while so for now I'll probably just keep working at Tukson's, he said he'd make me assistant manager so I could start getting some hands on experience,” Blake told her.</p>
<p>“That's so cool! I'm so happy for you two, we'll have to get everybody together to celebrate!” Ruby shouted.</p>
<p> Soon, they started to feel full and the conversation started to slow as well. </p>
<p>Blake suddenly remembered, “Oh yeah Ruby, didn't you say you had a surprise?”</p>
<p>Ruby looked over, her eyes getting wide, kind of surprised.</p>
<p>“That’s right, I almost forgot,” she started. “So I know we agreed we were going to stay at Blake's tonight, buuuut I thought it'd be really cool to camp out here, so I rented a cabin for the weekend. B-but don't worry if you guys don't want to I can still cancel and we can go to Blake's!”</p>
<p>The other two girls looked at her, shocked.</p>
<p>“Aren't those cabins really expensive though?!” Weiss asked, still shocked.</p>
<p>Ruby smiled shyly. “Yeah, but remember how busy I've been this week? It was to save up for this because you two usually pay for the big dates, so I want to do something for you guys too and show you how much I love you both…” Ruby said, still too shy to look up at them.</p>
<p>“Ruby…” Blake started, once again taking the girls hand, “I think that sounds wonderful. We'd love to. Right Weiss?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!” Weiss nodded, holding Ruby's other hand as she and Blake leaned in to plant sweet kisses on both of Ruby's cheeks.</p>
<p>Ruby giggled, finally looking up and returning a kiss to their cheeks as well. They sat for a while, content with each other's presence before slowly starting to clean up. They finished relatively quickly, making sure everything was packed as they headed back down the trail to the van. About halfway down the trail Weiss realized they had a problem. “Ruby, if we're staying for the weekend, shouldn’t we hurry and go stop to grab some food before they close? We don't have nearly enough leftovers to last the weekend.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry. I planned ahead and the cabin is already fully stocked from food to bathroom stuff. It also has a washer and dryer. I'll show you everything else when we get there,” she said, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>Weiss was pleasantly surprised that it truly seemed everything was all planned out. Once they got to the van they all quickly got in, tossing their bags in the backseat. It was a short drive to the campground area before they grabbed their bags again, heading past the service desk since Ruby had picked the key up a day earlier. As they walked the trail Blake was regretting not taking Ruby's advice to wear better footwear for the hiking. The hike to the picnic area hadn't been bad but she hadn't expected to be walking down a bumpy trail for half an hour to a cabin her amazing girlfriend booked and her feet were starting to pay the price.</p>
<p> When they got to the cabin they noticed how quiet it was. There were no other cabins anywhere they could see. The cabin was bigger than Weiss and Blake had expected. It was a two floor building with a nice open front porch facing the trail. The area was framed with trees making it feel as though they were isolated while the large oval yard around the building kept it feeling open balancing nature's beauty without feeling too boxed in by it. There was no sign of anyone else as birds and other small critters of the forest went about their day. When they headed inside there was a full kitchen with a central island and chairs that led back to a big living room area and door to the back deck and yard area. Off to the left of the entrance were two doors on leading to a small bathroom and the other to a separate bath and shower area, past the doors were a set of stairs leading to the second floor where a large master bedroom with a bathroom and a regular bedroom was.</p>
<p>“Wow, it’s beautiful, Ruby. It feels like we have the whole wood to ourselves,” Blake said, while Ruby showed them through the front door.</p>
<p>“We pretty much do. The cabins are spread far apart so you don’t have to worry about noisy neighbors. Also this is the deluxe, so its extra out here,” Ruby replied.</p>
<p>“So what do you want to do now, we could take a bath, watch a movie or hit the hot tub out back?” Ruby asked.<br/>
“There's a even a hot tub!?” Blake asked, not thinking the place could get much better.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you didn't put yourself out to much to afford this weekend? Don't get me wrong this is wonderful, but I don't want you to risk your overall financial well being just for us. We're happy with any date no matter how extravagant it is,” Weiss asked, looking at Ruby a little concerned.</p>
<p>Ruby just smiled, lacing Weiss’s fingers with her own and saying, “Yes I'm sure, trust me I had a ton of money saved for a weekend like this. I'm totally fine.”</p>
<p>She leaned toward Weiss giving her a soft calming kiss, feeling her slowly  relax as Blake watched them fondly and smiling. After pulling apart from the kiss they stood together with their foreheads touching until Weiss looked up and over to Blake.</p>
<p>“Well after all that walking I say we soak in the hot tub.” Weiss proposed, letting go of Ruby's hands.</p>
<p>“I agree, my legs and feet are getting a bit sore.” Blake agreed.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s all change then!” Ruby exclaimed, already digging through her bag for her swimsuit.</p>
<p>Just as Blake and Weiss grabbed their bags,  Ruby looked up, concerned. “Um, I think I forgot it,” Ruby said quietly.</p>
<p>Blake and Weiss smirked.</p>
<p>“You're lucky I have a backup you can borrow," Weiss told her as she handed a swimsuit to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you thank youthankyou!” Ruby shouted as she grabbed the garment and ran to the bathroom to change.</p>
<p>Weiss just rolled her eyes, and grabbed her swimsuit heading upstairs to change and hoping no one saw the light pink dusting on her face as it began to heat up. When she got up to the bedroom she quickly let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>‘Why did she have to forget it again?’ Weiss asked herself looking at the white and blue swimsuit, aka her old one, in her hands. How could she have handed over the wrong one. The swimsuit she'd handed to Ruby was the new risqué one, it was a solid black skirted micro bikini and she just told her girlfriend that was the backup she'd prepared. Weiss slowly and nervously began to change into her regular sized bikini not fully ready for the sight of her girlfriend and trying take deep breaths. ‘That girl will be the death of me.’</p>
<p> Down stairs after Ruby finished she walked out of the bathroom tugging down on the top and skirt trying to cover as much as she could but there not being enough. Blake looked at her jaw dropped at what she saw. The “swimsuit” her lover wore just barely covered what it should.</p>
<p>‘What was Weiss thinking, that’s barely anything!’ she thought, her face getting red.<br/>
“Its kinda embarrassing if you stare,” Ruby said shyly, blushing lightly as she tucked some stray hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“A-ahem r-right, sorry,” Blake stammered, taking her swim suit and running into the bathroom.</p>
<p> Blake walked out in a black and purple crisscross bikini her face still a bit red just as Weiss descended the steps just as flustered, with both Ruby and Blake looking up at her.</p>
<p> Once they were all ready they headed out back opening the back door to an open deck with a large hexagonal hot tub of to the side. They hopped in to the hot tub trying their best to ignore Ruby's bikini. They failed as Ruby leaned over the edge to test the water temperature, her butt on full display. As she turned and saw her girlfriends’ faces turned just as red as theirs now were realizing what happened. Wanting to do anything to avoid the awkwardness she quickly hopped in. Her girlfriends quickly joined after. As soon as they stepped in the warm water they nearly melted forgetting about the swimsuit completely as Ruby sat in the middle with Blake to her right and Weiss leaning on her left shoulder. They looked out at the serene scene around them.</p>
<p>“This privacy is so nice out here this cabin was worth every lien.” Ruby said, closing her eyes and feeling the small breeze roll through.</p>
<p>“This is so nice. I can't tell you how much I needed this. Thank you again, I love you both so much” Weiss told them.</p>
<p>“We love you too,” they replied.</p>
<p>Ruby wrapped an arm around Weiss' side and held her close as she went in to kiss her. The kiss was happily returned as Blake watched, patiently waiting for her turn, moving her left hand to Ruby's leg and her right to Ruby's free hand. She loved seeing her lovers kiss humming in delight at the sight. Enjoyable as it was to watch, as the kiss went on, Blake started to become increasingly impatient, starting with small kisses on Ruby's jaw as her left hand moved to Weiss' leg, drawing small circles with her index finger. The kisses slowly moved toward Ruby's ear and her left hand was now caressing the ex-heiress' leg, moans were heard from the girls as their kiss became much more passionate.</p>
<p>When Blake reached the younger girl’s ear, she vivaciously whispered, “Don't forget about me..”</p>
<p>Ruby froze, shuddering at the feeling of Blake's warm breath on her ear. Much to Weiss' dissatisfaction, Ruby slowly pulled away from their kiss, turning to their other girlfriend who was breathing shallow with her eyes half lidded, hungrily taking her lips as well. Ruby's right hand drifted down, now lightly groping Weiss' soft behind, still pulling her closer.<br/>
Weiss was now essentially sitting in Ruby's lap, chests pressed together, watching her girlfriends make out, finding it very hot. She moved her right hand up stopping just below Ruby’s petite chest, Ruby used her free hand to take Weiss' and place it on her breast giving a light squeeze and moaning. Weiss took this as a hint to continue, continuing the action as Ruby's hand moved back, and watched Blake's free hand move to Ruby's inner thigh.</p>
<p>“AaaAhhH Blake… please…” Ruby cried out meekly.</p>
<p>Weiss was in ecstasy from the sound. She could feel her hips start to rock in Ruby's lap. She lightly bit her bottom lip, slowing her motions enough to speak.</p>
<p>“We- uungh we should go inside if we want to c-c-continue…” Weiss huffed out as she started to stand.</p>
<p>Blake groaned as she started to rise, pulling Ruby up with her. As they untangled from each other, they all shared a look of pure lust. They quickly made their way back inside, rushing upstairs and slamming the bedroom door behind them. Ruby lifted Weiss up, taking her toward the bed. Blake followed close behind, pulling off her bikini top as she did. Ruby laid Weiss down softly, straddling the girl's waist. As Blake climbed in after, she sat right behind Ruby, pressing her bare chest to the girls back. She leaned in, kissing Ruby's neck as her hands found the tie of the younger girl's top, softly tugging on the string in back, with an acceptance moan it was untied and quickly tossed it to the side. With her breasts now exposed her hands went up to once again cover them, but another set of hands stopped her. As she looked down to the offender, she met with Weiss' hungry gaze.</p>
<p>“Allow me,” she said with a sly grin.</p>
<p>Weiss sat up, using one hand to lightly massage her girlfriend's left breast as she brought her lips to the other. Ruby's moans began to ring through the room as her girlfriends played with her body.<br/>
“Wait, this weekend was sup-pposed to b-be about you twooo.. AAHHHNN…” she moaned between breaths.</p>
<p>There was a low rumble behind her as she felt Blake begin to purr softly.</p>
<p>“Exactly. So we're going to have all the fun we want, right Snowflake?” Blake purred as her hands ran over Ruby's abdomen.</p>
<p>Weiss' only response was a soft moan as she felt Blake begin to untie her top and with a light hum, throw it away as her tongue made small circles around Ruby's hard nipple, switching to the other side every so often. Ruby's breathing quickened as Blake's hand glided up her inner thigh, stopping just above where she wanted, no, needed to be touched.</p>
<p>“B-b-blake… please…” Ruby whined.</p>
<p>Blake chuckled mischievously, relishing Ruby's needy moans.</p>
<p>“Please what, my rose?” She asked, nipping lightly at the girl’s ear.</p>
<p>Another loud groan came from Ruby as Weiss' tongue flicked over her increasingly sensitive nipple.</p>
<p>“PLEASE LET ME CUM!!!” She shouted.</p>
<p>With that, Blake captured Ruby's lips in a deep kiss as her fingers dipped below the waist of Ruby's swimsuit, the wetness easily allowing her finger to slip in.<br/>
Ruby felt her body react as her hands pulled Weiss as close as possible, nails digging into soft white skin. Her back arched and the world became white as she clamped around Blake's finger and her moans were drowned by the kiss. After a few moments her eyes slowly opened and she realized she was being lightly embraced by her two lovers. She check the clock on the nightstand.</p>
<p>‘I cant believe we've only been here 2 hours and over half of it was spent up here.’ Ruby thought to herself, a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>Her breath was still shallow as she started to speak.</p>
<p>“Wow, that was… wow. But what about you two?” she asked, leaning back into Blake's embrace and bringing a hand to lightly caress Weiss' cheek.</p>
<p>Weiss closed her eyes, leaning into the loving touch. “Trust us, we are absolutely fine,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Blake merely hummed in agreement, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder, still purring lightly. While this wasn't a regular occurrence it happened from time to time. Even if she could tell they weren't  lying, Ruby always worried and liked to make sure her partners were satisfied as much as she was. They enjoyed the afterglow for only a few moments before Ruby began to stir.</p>
<p>“Nice as this is, I need a bath now, and we have a bit of laundry to take care of,” she said, starting to move off the bed. </p>
<p>“I hate that you're right,” Weiss grumbled, already getting cold from the loss of contact. “I'll start the laundry then meet you two in the bath,” she said, pulling Blake into a soft kiss and getting up to plant one on Ruby as well.</p>
<p>Ruby giggled, then dragged Blake off the bed before slipping off her bottoms and heading to the stairs. Weiss stared for a split second before going back to the task at hand, collecting the laundry while not bothering to put her top back on. As she headed down to the laundry, she grabbed Blake's bottoms that were now hanging off the bathroom door handle. She started the load, slipping her own bottoms in as well before heading to the bathroom. When she arrived, she walked in to find both girls already in the tub, making sure to leave room for her. After taking the time to wash up, she joined them. She sat between Ruby's legs, feeling an arm wrap around her stomach as she leaned in To the calming embrace. She hummed in contentment, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to place a kiss on Ruby's cheek.</p>
<p>Ruby giggled, nuzzling the white haired girl's neck. “Love you Snowflake,” she said lovingly, using her arm to pull Weiss into a soft and brief, but tight hug.</p>
<p>Weiss smiled, opened her eyes, and turned just enough to kiss her again. “I love you too Ruby,” she said as she pulled back, once again getting comfortable and placing a hand over the one around her waist.</p>
<p>Blake watched, smiling as she watched her two girlfriends’ affectionate actions. She snapped out of her daze as Ruby leaned her had back, resting it on her chest while looking up at her.</p>
<p>“And don't think we've forgotten about you, Blakey. We love you too,” Ruby said, smiling as Weiss nodded in agreement. Ruby used her free hand to take Blake's, bringing the palm to her lips and kissing it lightly before placing it on her heart and squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>Blake's eyes opened wide in surprise before narrowing, a mischievous smile on her lips. She groped the soft mound in her hand, hearing a gasp followed by small sighs as she continued. Ruby's face softened, becoming pink as she felt Blake's other hand claw softly on her thigh. </p>
<p>“Oh? Is our Little Rose up for a round two?” Blake purred.</p>
<p>“MMMMMaaybe, what about you Weiss?” Ruby responded, the hand on Weiss' stomach now slowly moving to her chest.</p>
<p>Weiss leaned into the touch as Ruby's hand made contact with her breast, Ruby's index finger and thumb pinching her nipple. “AAAHHHH Y-Yyeessss-“ she moaned, before being cutoff by a loud stomach growl.</p>
<p>They released their grips on each other and froze. There was a moment of silence before a small giggle came from Weiss causing Ruby to do the same until they both burst out laughing. The only quiet one was Blake who was trying best to hide behind Ruby's back, her face red and her ears down in embarrassment for the second time that day. </p>
<p>“I guess round two will have to wait, huh?” Weiss got out between breaths. </p>
<p>“I guess so! Let's dry off and go make dinner okay?” Ruby said.</p>
<p> Blake nodded meekly her face still buried in Ruby's back. After a few more chuckles they got up, dried off and got dressed before going to make food. They had a nice meal watching one of Blake's shows in the living room.</p>
<p>“Thanks to you both, today has been amazing!” Ruby started, “And now that it’s dark out I actually have one more surprise for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What is it?” Weiss asked.</p>
<p>“The sky is supposed to be really clear tonight so I figured we could go stargazing. Dad even lent me his special telescope from when my Mom was around,” Ruby told them.</p>
<p>“Sounds fun! We'll go grab some snacks and a blanket since you'd probably know how to set up the telescope.” Blake said, pressing a light kiss to Ruby's forehead.</p>
<p>Ruby went over to the closet pulling out the telescope and heading out the back door while Weiss headed to the kitchen and Blake grabbed an extra blanket from upstairs. They all met out where Ruby was already set up. They sat together as Ruby talked about some of the constellations she remembered from her childhood. She went over to the telescope, turning it to where she said her favorite constellation was, backing up to let Blake take a look. Suddenly the noir girl's eyes shot open, quickly putting her hands over her mouth and turning to look at Ruby, small tears beginning to form. Weiss became shocked as she looked to Ruby for answers. Ruby nodded to the telescope, looking both ecstatic and nervous, Weiss was a little confused but got the message, moving to look into the eyepiece. She gasped, not believing what she saw. Framed by stars but glimmering more than anything in the sky that night, were two beautiful gold bands each adorned with a single gemstone, one a diamond and one an onyx shimmering from the stars placed perfectly behind it. She too had small tears beginning to form as she pulled away from the telescope, and Ruby began to stand. Ruby unlocked a small compartment on the outside of the telescope and used a bent paper clip she'd had in her pocket to fish the rings out. Now holding the rings, she knelt down, looking at the girls she had already spent four years with, and decided she wanted to spend all their remaining ones with, and asked one question:</p>
<p>“Weiss, Blake will you marry me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic that I've written and posted  in a really long time and I got a lot of help and encouragement from the person who also beta read for me musings-from-mars. Their an awesome writer themself so I reccomend checking out their stories here or their tumblr by the same name. I would also really like to thank them again for their help on this story. I do have a prologue and epilogue planned for this story but it might take a few weeks so if you enjoyed this please look forward to the rest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>